Talk:Delta
Recreation Epsilon Delta was in recreation,so we should add that in.19:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb foreverRvb forever New quote Maybe suggest we change it to "Memory is the key" King692 Yeah, I like that one. Oo7nightfire 22:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Epsilon delta shouldnt you add a seperate page for "Epsilon-Delta"? We did, until lead admin WhellerNG deleted it multiple times.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) O'Mally (Omega + Allison)/Gary (Gamma + Reginald)/ ____ (Delta + York) Do you think the reason why Delta didn't have a nickname would be because it would've been "Dork," which would almost seem natural since he's the "Smart one of the family?" --MoB 5150 08:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, actually, first off, that wouldn't have been the case; you see, Reginald and Allison are real names; York is a codename; even if your theory has merit, it wouldn't hold in practice. There could be a couple of reasons why that didn't happen, though: one obvious reason would be personal preference; Gamma and Omega referred to themselves as Gary and O'Malley respectively because it suited their needs and fit inside their comfort zones; Delta had neither the need nor the desire to do such a thing, being an aspect that is primarily logic and generally didn't require an alias. Another reason could be that the RT crew didn't have York's name as of yet and didn't want to think of a new one; another related theory on the name could be that York wasn't important enough to give a name: notice how all of the important ones, minus Maine, were given real names; Tex was given Allison, Wyoming was given Reginald, and Washington was given David; York wasn't really all that important, as he died before he became or caused anything significant. Now, granted, Carolina hasn't been given a name yet but she has yet to become incredibly important but it's most probable that she will by Season 10 so I'm expecting a name to be given to her. I'm getting a little off track here, let's get back to the main topic. The last reason could simply be that they lost interest in that sort of thing after Gary's introduction; notice how, after Wyoming was killed, that they kind of phased it out: Delta is always referred to by his name, Epsilon is referred to as Church, and Sigma has yet to be even called by name. All of these theories are plausible but are merely conjecture. In truth, I don't know why that is but what I understand even less is what significance it holds. And on a final semi-related note, Dork does not automatically mean idiot as you seem to be suggesting; a dork is merely someone who has eccentric tendencies, although I will agree that Delta did not possess any of those so that name would not have been accurate.Hello and Goodbye 23:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I knew that they hadn't given York's real name, but by nickname I was thinking more along the lines of Omega/Tex and Gamma/Wyoming teasing Delta/York, as they were inferred as being a highly competitive and cold towards one another in the Freelancer Project. It would have been a more degrading name to throw at Delta/York as they we're lower in score. (Just hypothetical as it hasn't been shown whether or not York's rank as increased or not with the implantation of Delta) I know nothing may come of this but it would be a nice link back to the original BGC. Also, when you said "In truth, I don't know why that is but what I understand even less is what significance it holds," were you referring to why they phased out the combined names of O'Mally and Gary, or something separate?----MoB 5150 06:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) No, I was asking why you brought this up to begin with.Hello and Goodbye 23:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Delta's only nickname is "D" JB nine90 06:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It also wouldn't be dork i see you got it from d-delta and ork-york if it was like garyit would be de-ja deja because york's name is james (who found that out?)JB nine90 09:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) York's name isn't James, that was false information. Oo7nightfire 09:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok JB nine90 21:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Trivia would i be able to add this to trivia "*Delta is actually smart enough to predic what Church would say in Caboose's mind yet he was unable to warn York that he would die before York and Tex began their hunt for Omega"JB nine90 10:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) No, the reason Delta was able to predict what Church would say is because Church is the Alpha, and Delta is Alpha's logic. Thus he just had to think of how he, Delta, would logically respond to know how Church would respond. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 15:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) The existing Trivia note makes no sense. Delta is not empathetic, nor does logic make people empathetic. In Season 10, It's clear from Episode 1 and 5 that Washington had met Delta during his Freelancer training. However in the mini-series Recovery One, Delta and Washington act as if they had never met, and in Episode 16 of Season 6: Reconstruction, Washington states that Delta and he had met for the first time in Recovery One... Events that happened years after his Freelancer training. --LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 10:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Only conclusion I can find from that is that for some reason, either Delta forgot Wash and Wash misspoke or lied about it being his first time (Bow chicka bow wow), or they brainwashed them both so neither of them knew each other. DUNH DUNH DUNH Or I guess RT could have forgotten the plot. Again. Western Gen 11:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Your two first scenarios are pretty unlikely, given Wash had very good recall about events prior to being a Recovery Agent throughout Reconstruction. It's possible this could be a retcon. However there is at least one other possibility. It could be that iFrags (Alpha fragment AIs) identify Freelancers electronically, not visually. Perhaps they I.D. soldiers using a special brainwave broadcast device in the armour. If something like that is in place, then it could be that Delta didn't recognise Washington in Recovery One because the Epsilon Incident disrupted Wash's identity to Delta. Likewise the Epsilon incident may have caused a localised memory disruption with regards to Wash's story in Reconstruction 16. --Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 12:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) What about the Director or Counselor then? They aren't wearing any armor. I suppose they could always have a chip in their brain or clothes or something like that, but, it seems to be a disadvantage if AI's couldn't recognize anyone unless they had that special brainwave thing. If the AI's had that technology in themselves, though, then that might work. But if that was in RvB they would probably just explain it as "The AI recognize people electronically by scanning your brain" instead of going into detail about it. Western Gen 22:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) The Director and Counselor are not Freelancers. They aren't covered up by armor. Identification can be made by both visual and voice-print analysis - both are commonly used ID technologies used today by far less sophisticated installations. iFrags only need to I.D. figures in armor. Everyone else can be ID-ed in a very low-tech visual way. Remember: in the RvB universe, soldiers can swap,steal, re-color and cloak armor, as well as activate voice-change technology. So neither people nor iFrags may be able to clinically identify who is who unless there's a unique, identifying signal they can trust. We know that the ability for iFrags to scan brains remotely is not possible. If they could, Omega would never have jumped into Caboose, ever, Delta would never have to ask who Washington was in Recovery One and Church would never need to 'do the ghost thing' to find out Delta's secret message in Caboose's mind in Reconstruction. Delta CAN scan the armor: that's how he was able to detect that Wash had an empty implantation slot in Recovery One. --Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 23:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) So you're basically saying that there's no way to tell who an armored solider is due to technology unless something confirms it. And if he hadn't seen Wash for years it would've been necessary to confirm it was Wash. Makes sense. Western Gen 00:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I have a question: Why is this Delta page locked? Given the story is evolving, and the original author can't be expected to keep upgrading it all the time, what do you have to do do to seek editing approval? --Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 23:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Something we need It says that Delta turns red when he is angry. Why don't we have a picture of this? CyrusArc 01:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Good point, I'll go add one. --Jonsey117 (talk) 18:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much Jonsey *Bows* I'll see if Jman can get a better one. But that one will do if we can't :) Thanks a billion. CyrusArc 03:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Themes and Relationships Hey, Maroon here once again, and was wondering what you guys think of if I added these sections in this article. Relationships: Since he doesn't develop any relationships with characters outside of Project Freelancer and the Blue Team, I thought we should only include these characters: York, Washington, Caboose, Church, and Sigma. Some others that might work are: Tex, South Dakota, and Theta, but he seems to have a clearer relationship with the 5 mentioned before. Themes: This will only include Overanalyzing and "Memory is the key." since he sometimes looks/goes into too much detail and he and his memory constantly refer to memory as the key. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 19:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC)